Potent antiretroviral agents have the potential to reduce HIV viral load in patients with late disease and to augment CD4 counts. The correlation of reduced viral load, elevated CD4 count, and prevention of opportunistic infections has not been fully explored. In this study, patients with cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in one eye will be randomly assigned to groups to test a potent new agent for HIV. Time to occurrence of CMV retinitis in the contralateral eye will be assessed. This study will allow exploration of the relationships among surrogate markers and clinical events, and of clinical trial designs that could be more economical and efficient. Surrogate markers for HIV and CMV will be assessed. Accrual was expected to September 1996.